Scott Richardson
Richardson is one of the several deity figures within the CuntMunchers universe. The Lore of Richardson I - Creation of the Universe Once upon a time there was a man named Scott Richardson, Scott Richardson created the universe with his mega BeyBlade. When he spun his mighty BeyBlade, other smaller BeyBlades sprung off and created galaxies. Smaller BeyBlade sprung off of those BeyBlades and created stars and planets. However, there was one issue, when Doctor Richardson created the universe, he did not anticipate the creation of apathy. ''' '''II - Apathy and its Weakness The creation of apathy made making a living civilization nearly impossible. This was due to the fact that high concentrations of apathy are toxic to living organisms and makes the formation of new life very difficult. Doctor Richardson knew that there must be someway to get rid of apathy and make way for organisms to start forming. Richardson had a new idea, a new method of utilizing his many BeyBlades from his collection. Doctor Richardson forged a BeyBlade katana, a katana made from BeyBlades that had BeyBlades cycling around it similar to a chainsaw. ' '''He would name this weapon,『THOT SLAYER』. 『THOT SLAYER』has so much power that it is able to cut the dangerous apathetic chemicals out of the planets. First, he tries to cleanse the whole universe of the unholy apathy chemicals. However, even for a being as powerful as Doctor Richardson, he could not take on that much apathy. He could feel the apathy causing him to not care. In light of this, Richardson decided he could save just one planet, he may be able to face the bigger threat. ' '''III - Life on Emu The planet that Doctor Richardson chose to clear apathy from had lots of water. Richardson knew that water is essential for life to thrive. Doctor Richardson unsheathed his『THOT SLAYER』and began destroying the apathy present on the planet. This process took millions of years, but once the apathy was gone, Richardson decided to name the planet. The name he gave to the planet was “Emu”. After a few billion years, life began to form on Emu, first came the fish, then the dumb looking “lizard boys” with arms that were too short. When Doctor Richardson awoke from his slumber he was disappointed to see that this planet lacked intelligent life. Also during the time he spent asleep the apathy on the outside of the planet became stronger. IV - Reset The apathy concentration outside of Emu was so strong that it was seeping through the atmosphere and spreading to the surface of the planet. Doctor Richardson lacked the tools to repair the ozone layer of Emu, but he did have the tools to eliminate apathy from the planet. Doctor Richardson whipped out his long, hard,『THOT SLAYER』and began slicing away at the apathy that had breached into his planet. However there was too much apathy for him to handle, how could he have let this happen? He realized that the apathy that he received from attempting to cleanse his universe made him sleep. Since the apathy on Emu was too great, Richardson let a BeyBlade rip into the planet, destroying all life and apathy. Doctor Richardson waited for the planets restoration. V - Phase Two After billions of years of waiting, the planet begin to restore and new lifeforms began forming once more. Squishy things and birds began to evolve on the planet. Richardson named the weak squishy organisms “humans” and named the powerful birds “emus” after the planet he was sure they would rule over. However, despite Richardson’s assumption that the emus would rule over the planet, the humans evolved much faster than the emus. The humans were intelligent despite how they looked. The humans chose a different name for the planet, “Earth”. VI - The Human’s Rise to Power As everyone knows, life began in Australia, this explains why the spiders are so massive in Australia. The spiders are massive because they have had much more time to evolve than anywhere else. Once the humans were intelligent enough to fight back against the mega spiders of death, they tried to stab the spiders and burn them with their newly discovered fire. But when the humans went to attack the spiders, the bloody emus came in and had a bit of a tussle with em. Since the mega spiders were so bloody big, they could scromp up them emus. The fight functioned like a big ol’ rock paper scissors match. 'Then some big bleedin’ tornados came in and straight up fwooshed on em. This battle was absolutely mental mate, and I’ll tell you what, “what”. The humans retreated cause they weren’t having any part in that soddin’ mess of a battle. ' Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Deities